Applicator assemblies for cosmetic products, in particular for cosmetic products to be applied to the eyelashes, such as mascara, comprising a receptacle that holds the cosmetic product and an applicator capable of being removably attached to the receptacle, are known.
The receptacle generally comprises a body, the body comprising walls delimiting a container in which the cosmetic product is held, and a neck defining an opening through which the cosmetic product can be removed.
The applicator assembly generally comprises a cap suitable for being attached to the neck, a rod extending from the cap, and an applicator attached to a free end of the rod. The applicator comprises a core and a plurality of protrusions extending from the core.
When the cap is attached to the neck, the rod and the applicator extend within the container. The applicator is immersed in the cosmetic product held in the container.
To use the applicator, the user detaches the cap from the neck and removes the applicator from the receptacle.
It is known to produce applicators by means of moulding. One advantage of moulded applicators is that they permit significant levels of freedom, particularly in terms of shape. They can be moulded by injection-moulding plastics material, and are thus commonly referred to as “plastics brushes”.